Increases in electronic storage capacity, shared access to public content, and flexibility in content storage have had an impact on electronic file storage. Despite a wide range of applications, document filing and organization may be cumbersome. A method and/or system for document organizing and/or filing based on, for example, content of a document may be desirable.